


Peeing in a Container

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Desperation, Dorks in Love, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Peeing in a Container

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Yuri grabbed onto the railing as the elevator hitched to a stop, immediately crossing his legs as it steadied. He huffed loudly, marching in place in the small, stalled enclosure. There was no way this was happening in real life- this sort of thing only happened in shitty movies and tv shows.

“Beka,” Yuri groaned, “I really have to-”

“Please pardon the technical malfunction we are currently experiencing with our elevator. We should have it up and running again in approximately twenty minutes.”

“Fuck,” Yuri swore loudly, opening grabbing himself through his leggings.

Otabek stared at him from across the small space, calm and stoic as always. “Do you need to pee?” He asked bluntly.

“Obviously,” Yuri bit back, bouncing on his heels. “I have to fucking piss.”

“It's going to be twenty more minutes,” Otabek stated.

“I _heard her_ ,” Yuri practically growled in response. Sweat was already beading on his forehead, a deadly mix of desperation and anxiety working him up. 

“Can you wait until then?” 

Yuri fumed at how direct his boyfriend was. He grunted, still holding himself between the legs. He shrugged, biting down on his lip. “I'm going to have to,” he mumbled.

Otabek shook his head, digging into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. “Use this,” he ordered, tossing the object at Yuri.

Yuri jolted up, scrambling to catch the bottle and crossing one leg over the other in the process. “Oh thank god you didn't throw this out!” He chirped, readily unzipping his fly.

Yuri uncapped the bottle, lining himself up with the mouth and letting go. He nearly moaned with relief as piss thundered into plastic, deafening. He filled the bottle nearly to the top, capping it again once he had finished.

“Thanks,” he sighed, hiding the filled bottle in his sweatshirt pocket. 

Otabek shrugged, leaning against the railing. “I just didn't want you to wet yourself.”

“Shut _up_!”


End file.
